


The One Where Hagakure Is A Good Dad

by TwinkInformist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confused Naegi Makoto, Family Bonding, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist
Summary: Hagakure has become the other five survivors father figure, he's happy they're not complaining and that he's finally useful (but hey, they always thought he was useful, even if not verbally said)
Kudos: 18





	The One Where Hagakure Is A Good Dad

Bold: 1) Fukawa 3)Asahina 5)Kirigiri

Italic: 2)Naegi 4)Togami 6)Hagakure 

\-----------------------------

**Hagakure sometimes noticed the smallest things. From old scars to a hint of sadness is someone's eyes, currently, he noticed something on Fukawa. Her ears were bleeding. Now, Fukawa had begun to pick up a habit of scratching at her body in the most random places (obviously excluding her ass and... You know)**

**This time, Hagakure decided to help a little. Being the eldest among younger people, he always felt a pang of what he called 'Fathers Guilt' if they got hurt or sad under his watch. So, as he approached Fukawa, he quickly equipped a tissue.**

**"Hey Fukawa-chi!" as his greeting was acknowledged, he heard her groan. "Wh-what is it now?"**

**"Just noticed, you're ears are blee- uh, y'know-"**

**"What? They're bleeding!?"**

**"Yeah, it's okay, it's okay! Just thought I'd help clean since you seem pretty busy." Hagakure showed her the currently plain white tissue. As much as Fukawa hated physical touch, she agreed quietly and continued writing whatever came to mind.**

**Hagakure smiled and sighed softly before, being careful his touch, quickly began to wipe the blood clear off her pale ears. He tried striking a conversation, which Fukawa only responded with hums. Although, soon enough, she began to respond with a few words and soon it turned to a full conversation. Fukawa stuttering a lot didn't get in the way of Hagakure being happy to finally have talked and maybe even befriended the writer.**

**And Fukawa...**

**She felt like she had a real caring.... Dad.**

**\--------------------**

_Naegi had never felt more confused. Multiple papers were strewn about his desk, pages and pages about the remnants and their possible whereabouts. But, he felt like he didn't know what to do. Go find them now? Wait until they knew where the specifically were? Find the captives first? Put his friends in more danger?_

_The stress made him want to cry... And so he did._

_As he cried into his palms, Hagakure had walked into the poor boy crying. The stress had gotten to him, and it was obvious. He knew how stressful it was to have almost basically carried every trial from before. Now finding multiple remnants who could kill with much more ease? That's stress at its finest. Hagakure didn't like to see Neagi of all people cry. So, he did what did thought to do, hold and comfort him. Like before, he felt that fatherly guilt of not helping._

_Hagakure quickly pulled Naegi off of his chair and held him close. He gained a whine of surprise, but Naegi obviously couldn't push him off, not like he wanted to. His body felt heavy and he just cried into Hagakure's chest. Hagakure whispered words him mum would whisper to him as he cried._

_"You'll be okay."_

_"I'm here for you."_

_"It'll all end up okay, don't worry."_

_"Don't worry, I'm here."_

_"You'll do it, it'll just take time."_

_"It's never going to be your fault if anything happens."_

_And soon enough, it worked. Naegi was obviously tired and slumped against Hagakure. Hagakure only smiled, gently carried the boy to his room and bed and let him rest. Before Naegi fell asleep, he whispered out a thank you before falling asleep with this thought..._

_Maybe Hagakure was the dad he'd need from now on..._

_\------------------------_

**Asahina was distraught. She still couldn't locate Yuta, her brother... Her sweet baby brother. While not a baby, Asahina cared for him deeply like he was a baby. Given from what happened, the feeling that she lost Yuta was deepening, although, she was sure her parents had sadly died already. Which made her more upset.**

**Hagakure saw the signs. He hasn't lost anyone he loved to death (as far as he knew) but he helped a few people who had. So, he tried to take matters into his own hands. With a little (a lot) of help from Alter Ego, although it took awhile, they had managed to hack into the captives place of captivity's camera's. And sure enough, Yuta was alive, along with Naegi's sister, Hagakure's mother, Togami's butler, almost everyone.**

**"Asahina-chi?" Hagakure knocked on Asahina's door, waiting for a possible answer. "Yeah?" her voice sounded weak through the door. "I found something you might really like."**

**"What.. What is it?"**

**"Come with me to see!" Asahina hesitated. She did come out her room and followed Hagakure to the main computer room. He sat down and asked Alter Ego to bring up the cameras. And there he was. Yuta just doing whatever he could in an isolated apartment. And Asahina was thrilled.**

**'He IS alive!' she cried in her head. "A-are there any mics?! Where is he?!"**

**"There's sadly no mics that have been found yet, but we're almost sure on where they are location wise. We only found it due to multiple heat signatures." Hagakure stood up and let Asahina sit down. Asahina quickly began searching for a mic system, happily listening to Hagakure ramble about how they'd be able to possibly save everyone.**

**That's what Asahina liked to see in a dad... Hope and Kindness...**

**\-------------------**

_Togami hated, no, loathed to admit when he felt any sort of 'soft' or 'weak' feelings. He was taught to show strength, even if it took a lot of insults for that to stick._

_So right now, he tried to hide. Nowhere he looked into was empty and his bubble was about to burst. His breakdown was beginning to spill. He just ran into what he thought was an empty room and just broke. He tried to berate himself for crying so harshly, but he couldn't. Then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He shoved it away, turned around and saw Hagakure standing a little smaller than him (even if it was only a two inch difference)_

_"Togam-"_

_"Leave it! I'm perfectly fine, just leave me be." Togami did not sound fine. His voice was so strained and hurt, sobs breaking his voice. "You're obviously not, Togami-"_

_"J-Just.. Byakuya.. Byakuya is fine.." Togami had a single moment of calm before he broke again. He hated having the Togami name he had to live up to. And then, he cried again. Hagakure pulled him in, like he did with Naegi not too long ago, and didn't say anything. Togami clearly just wanted to cry it out and not listen to any comforting words, silence being a good enough comfort._

_When in someone else's arms, he never felt safe, but trapped. But in Hagakure's arms, he felt safer than ever._

_A feeling a dad should give._

_\---------------------_

**Kirigiri was definitely more quiet with her feelings than most, but just a little less than Togami. She'd barely admit stress or tiredness. But, with her figure leaning heavily onto her desk, her eyes continuously shutting but shooting back open, it was obvious she hadn't slept in a good while.**

**Sleep had caught up with her and Kirigiri finally fell asleep, face in her arms and back slumped over.**

**As day time had arrived, Kirigiri opened her eyes pretty slowly, her feeling fleeting back. She felt a heavier weight on her back. Like a semi-thick jacket. And sure enough, when she felt the extra fabric, it was the same soft cotton of Hagakure's lucky green jacket. Kirigiri quickly sat up straight and was going to pull the jacket off, but she realised how cold it was and kept it on, just pulling it on her shoulders more. Then, she noticed her desk. While still not the tidiest, it was a lot more tidy than that night. Her papers where in a neat pile, her pens back in their holder and.. That was really it.**

**Kirigiri looked in her drawers to see everything that belonged there was there. The door opened. She quickly looked back up to see Hagakure, the man that was once 'everyone for themselves' to a more 'help others, protect others'. And, he was holding, what looked like, a breakfast for her. "Morning, Kirigiri-chi. Just, y'know, thought I'd bring ya some food, you haven't eaten much lately from what I've seen so-"**

**"Thank you, Hiro. I appreciate it. Would you like your jacket back?"**

**"Nah thanks, you look pretty cold, so keep it for now," Hagakure placed Kirigiri's breakfast in front of her. "Couldn't bare to wake you, so I just gave you my jacket and put everything away."**

**Kirigiri just smiled softly. She liked a more compassionate than selfish Hagakure. She even felt like a daughter to him at times.**

**She wasn't complaining.**

**\----------------------**

_Hagakure sighed as the time went from 23:59 back to 00:00, signalling the end of his first week at Future Foundation and of caring for his friends... Family? He wasn't sure right now. Since the end of the killing game, he just kinda left the selfishness behind. He liked it. He felt so much weight off of his shoulders that it felt like he was a better man._

_He smiled and rubbed his face in a slow manner. While feeling great for being a help, he really didn't know what else to do. While in the first week, a lot happened down at Towa after everything at the Future Foundation, he now felt lost. He got the money to pay his debt, but he didn't want to go. Future Foundation wasn't the best, sure, but everyone else is there. It was a feeling of being trapped with family around you. It kinda made him a bit stressed himself._

_And Hagakure doesn't do well with stress._

_He stood from his desk and looked around the otherwise empty room. Happy with the fact he was alone, he made a quick stride to the exit door and made his way to his sleeping room. When they left Hopes Peak, the Foundation was at least kind enough to give them all places to stay. As he entered, he noticed multiple coloured papers on his bed, and being curious and fond of the differentiation of colours, he checked it out. They all had passages from Naegi, Togami, Kirigiri, Asahina and Fukawa. All had a kind and loving passage about how much a help he's been and how they appreciated him being there for them in their moments of weakness or at any time._

_The more Hagakure read, the more he felt tears well up. All his life he was pretty lonely but now, with overwhelming feelings of love, he smiled and wiped his eyes free of tears._

_For the first time in his life... He knew he had to be there. Not for himself, but the others around. So, leaving Future Foundation will have to wait a while._


End file.
